There's Got To Be Something Wrong With Me
by abracadabra94
Summary: Tasha just broke up with Gibby. Who will comfort him? Perhaps a certain brunette web show host? One-shot. Cibby.


**Hello! So guess what? This ISN'T a Seddie story. Shocking, I know. Don't worry though. I still love Seddie, and I promise, I'll never go to the Creddie side, friends. No need to worry about that. For some reason I just felt like writing a little Cibby today though. I actually used to dislike Cibby, but it started growing on me after a while, and lately I've been liking it more and more. Kind of like the song **_**In the Aeroplane Over the Sea **_**by Neutral Milk Hotel, which has become my most recent obsession. If you've never heard the song, listen to it! It's…weird…but interesting! Just like Cibby! Only the song is actually about Anne Frank. As far as I know, Cibby has nothing to do with Anne Frank. What was I saying? Oh yeah, Cibby is awesome. Guys usually have the habit of bringing out the worst in Carly, but I just get the feeling that Gibby would bring out the best in her because he's so innocent and different. Anyway, I will stop boring you with my random reasons for Cibby and just let you read the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the Hokey Pokey, or Charles Cornelius Gibson. But hey, wouldn't owning Gibby be cool? Apparently it would. After all, his mom does think he's awesome.**

"Hey Spence," the dark-haired girl greeted her older brother as she strolled into the apartment. "What'cha building?"

"Just the most awesomest sculpture in the history of awesome sculptures," he responded, drizzling a thick green goo from a bucket onto the giant heap of flat basketballs, decaying banana peels, broken bicycle parts, and other treasures he had found on his most recent trip to the junk yard.

Carly tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows together. "What exactly is it?"

"I don't know."

"Ah." She kept staring at it intently. "You know, if you stand back a little and squint your eyes, and if you tilt your head at just the right angle, it looks a little like…"

"WHY ME?" a melancholy voice wailed from the front of the Shay's apartment as the door opened abruptly.

"You know," said Spencer, shifting his gaze from his sculpture to the shirtless boy that had just entered his apartment, "We really should start locking our doors. You never know when a shirtless Gibby might walk in." Carly shot her brother a stern look. "Sorry," he said. She continued to glare at him. "I'm…I'm just gonna go now…" he said, backing up a few steps before turning and running for the stairs.

"And next time be nicer to our guests!" Carly yelled after her spazzy brother before she walked over to her distraught friend. "What's wrong Gib?"

"Tasha," he replied glumly. "She broke up with me."

Carly remembered her strange friend's long-time girlfriend, though she hadn't seen her in a while. She had been a little shocked when she first found out such an…attractive girl had found love in such a weird little Gibby. She, like everyone else, had wondered what was wrong with her. No girl like that could like Gibby unless she had some serious issues. There just HAD to be something wrong with that chick. Well apparently they were right. There was something wrong with her; she'd broken Gibby's heart.

Carly suddenly realized she had been spacing out and snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry Gib," she said, placing a comforting hand on his chubby shoulder. Though for some reason she couldn't explain, she wasn't all that sorry that they had broken up. She was only sorry that her friend was upset. "What happened? Why'd she break up with you?"

"Because," Gibby said in a bitter tone, "She decided she liked Griffin better."

"Griffin? As in my Pee-Wee Baby loving ex-boyfriend Griffin?"

Gibby nodded. "Yep. I've been dumped for a pansy-ish plush collector." He let out a deep sigh and threw himself onto the couch.

"Aw, I'm really sorry Gibby," though she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was _glad_they had broken up. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Do you want me to make you some lemonade?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, you said you loved my lemonade. Maybe it would make you feel better."

"I really don't want any right now, thank you."

"But it'd only take me a minute. Really, it's no trouble…"

"Your lemonade tastes like dirty socks! Okay?"

Carly was a little taken aback. "Oh."

"Look, I'm really sorry Carly. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. Your lemonade's…not too bad…in some countries…"

To his surprise Carly just laughed. "No, it's okay. I know my lemonade's terrible. Even I hate it. I always did wonder why you liked it." She giggled. "It's sweet that you tried to spare my feelings. But dirty socks? Really? How would you even know what dirty socks taste like?"

"Uh…no reason," he said, and then raised his eyebrow and stood up. "No reason that you can prove anyway." The friends laughed, and then they looked at each other's faces and laughed harder, until they were laughing so hard their sides hurt and both collapsed to the floor.

"Why…are we…still laughing?" Gibby said between laughs.

"I…don't…know."

"Well maybe…we…should stop. It's getting…difficult…to breathe."

"Okay…let's try." They both tried their hardest to quiet themselves, but one look at each other and they burst into fits of laughter again. They didn't even try to stop it this time. They just let the laughter run its course as their sides ached and blissful tears streamed down their cheeks.

Several minutes later, when they finally were all laughed-out, the lay there on the floor together, smiles on their faces as they gasped for air.

"Hey Carly?" Gibby said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better" he responded, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, yeah," she said, sitting up as well. "No problem Gib. Hey, who needs Tasha anyway? If she doesn't realize how much better you are than Griffin, that's her loss."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean you're really funny, and cute, and sweet…"

"You're just saying that…"

"No, Gibby. Really. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Gibby sighed. "I don't know. Girls just don't seem to like me that much. Not girls like Tasha anyway. I never thought anyone like her could ever like a Gibby like me, and when she did, it made me feel…I don't know…important. Like finally, I was good enough for someone cool and popular. But I guess I'm not after all."

"Come on, you're Gibby. Since when do you care about popularity? And as far as cool goes, you're way cooler than both Tasha and Griffin in my book. I'm sure you'll find someone else someday. Someone way better than Tasha. You know, I always did think something was wrong with that chick."

"You know, I don't think Tasha ever really liked me that much. I mean, maybe at first, but I think she got tired of me being so…Gibby after a while. I always got the feeling that it wouldn't last, but I just hoped it would. But you know what else? I don't think I really liked her that much either. I need someone who likes me for me. Not just because I'm 'safe' and I make awesome strawberry milkshakes. But just because I'm Gibby."

Carly chuckled. "Well being Gibby certainly is a pretty big deal I think. I've never known another Gibby. And I know there's someone out there who will like you just for being Gibby," she said, poking his stomach playfully.

"Yeah. I hope so."

"I know so."

They continued to sit there in silence for a while before Carly finally spoke up again. "Hey Gib?"

"Yeah?"

"If you realized you and Tasha didn't like each other even before you broke up, why were you so upset when you came in here?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought I'd never find anyone like her again. And like I said, it made me feel important to be with her. But I'll never make that mistake again. Next time I go into a relationship, I want to be sure that I really do like the girl and that she really does like me."

"Oh. Well, what if I told you I knew someone who might just like you. Would you be interested?"

"Hmm…that depends. Is this person a girl?"

Carly laughed. "Yes, this person is a girl."

"Are they my age?"

"Yes."

"Are they nice?"

"I think so."

"Do they like the real Gibby?"

"Definitely."

"Well all that sounds pretty good, if I do say so myself. But I have one other requirement."

"And what's that?"

"I'll only date them if they dance the Hokey Pokey with me."

"Why the Hokey Pokey?"

"Because it will prove they are Gibby enough."

"I love how Gibby has become such a commonly used adjective," Carly smiled. She stared into the eyes of the strange boy. "Gibby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would…would you like to dance the Hokey Pokey with me?"

Gibby smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Gibby got to his feet and grabbed Carly's hand to help her up too.

And so they proceeded to do the weird little dance they learned so long ago in kindergarten, putting various limbs 'in' and 'out' with the directions of the song and occasionally turning around in a circle.

"…That's what it's all about!" they both exclaimed as they finished their dance, once again breaking into fits of laughter. But they didn't laugh very long before Carly grabbed Gibby's chubby face and landed a kiss on his Gibby lips.

"I like you Carly," said Gibby when they pulled apart.

"I like you too Gib."

"But why? You're so pretty and sweet. You could have any guy you wanted. And you've already spent so long around me. You have to be tired of all my Gibbyness by now. Why would you choose me?"

Carly smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't know," she whispered. "I guess there's got to be something wrong with me."


End file.
